Exorcising inner demons
by potatovodka
Summary: Kagura likes Yomi. Yomi likes Kagura. They finally act on their feelings. Rated MA for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Writing this one with inspiration from WolveHulk.

...

Kagura was jolted awake by her phone vibrating on her desk. She received a message, 'your mother's condition is deteriorating. We need you at the hospital.' She knew what it meant, and she was ready to head out. She was stopped by her classmates Chizuru and Miku. "Hey, did you do your English assignment?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes. Why, do you need help?" Kagura responded.

"Can we borrow your papers please?" Miku asked with a cute smile.

"Of course. I don't mind helping." She finished as she handed her friends her homework.

Kagura grabbed her blade and her backpack and headed out to the waiting HMMWV. She opened the back door to get in and Yomi snapped a picture of her with her phone. "You were asleep, I take it." Yomi chuckled.

"N-no, I wasn't. What makes you say that?" Kagura came back.

"I can see the trail of saliva."

Kagura blushed lightly as she wiped her face. "Whatever, let's get going." Kagura said as she climbed in and the HMMWV started moving.

"Just so you know, that one's going in my collection of priceless Kagura faces." Yomi laughed.

"Collection?" Kagura snapped. "Erase that picture! Erase the whole damn collection!"

...

The HMMWV drove smoothly down the Metro highway with a team of the best exorcists in the country. Kagura was chatting back and forth with Yomi as they shared a box of pocky. When only one stick of pocky remained, Yomi snapped it up. "First come, first served." She chuckled.

Kagura leaned in and snagged the pocky from her friend with her mouth. "First come, first served." She chuckled back.

Yomi bit down on the other end of the pocky stick. They both hurriedly started chewing away at the stick until they were only a few inches away from each other. Kagura stopped and began to blush. Yomi seized the opportunity and lurched forward to give Kagura a kiss. They tumbled into the floor of the vehicle while Yomi kept her down. She started working her knee around between her legs. "Yomi, please. It really tickles me down there." Kagura said as she squirmed.

Sakuraba looked back to see the commotion. He wasn't looking long before Yomi kicked him in the face. "Don't look back here, pervert."

...

After the mission, which was rather uneventful by their standards, Yomi went home with Kagura for the night. They had picked up a ready made meal so they wouldn't have to cook anything. As they sat together eating, Kagura started thinking about the kiss. She already had feelings for Yomi, which she tried to keep to herself, and Yomi had similar feelings, she just didn't do much to hide them. Kagura quietly sat and ate while she thought of the ideal time and manner to address her feelings. She didn't want to hold them inside for too long, but she didn't want it to seem sudden either. Their meal soon finished and they headed to the bathroom to clean up for the night.

The bath was about as normal as any other between them, with the exception of Kagura not contesting all of the playful grabbing and touching Yomi was giving her. "Hey, why aren't you pushing me back?" Yomi inquired.

"Well... I guess... It's nice to relax sometimes. Good to have a laugh and what not."

"I'm almost thinking there's more to this than you're telling me." Yomi teased as she scrubbed Kagura's back.

Kagura started blushing brightly, as she thought maybe Yomi had figured out what was going on. "No, nothing like that."

"You sound awful flustered." Yomi laughed.

'Not yet.' Kagura thought to herself. "What do you mean flustered? What are you implying?"

"Haha, nothing."

Kagura let it go for the time, thinking it wasn't best for her to say anything at that particular moment.

...

Kagura laid in bed, still thinking of when to say something. As if picking up on her thoughts, Yomi came over and slipped under the covers with her. "Mind if I sleep with you?" Yomi asked.

"Not at all." Kagura replied, thinking maybe this was the ideal time.

"I was feeling lonely."

"It's okay. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"Was it the kiss?"

Kagura stopped for a moment. "Actually, yes. That and something else."

"What's up?"

"Yomi..." Kagura could feel that she was about to burst. "I love you. I love you. I've felt this way for awhile now. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't figure out the right time. There, I said it."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Can you give me the chance? I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want to be yours."

Yomi looked on for a moment. "Honestly, if you hadn't asked me out sooner, I would have asked you myself."

Kagura felt light as air from Yomi's response. "So... Does that mean..."

"We're official? Yes."

Kagura squealed with excitement that Yomi was now her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. Yomi looked her in the eye and kissed her again. This time, she didn't fight it. She kissed back. She felt like all was right with the world.

...

This was an introductory chapter, sorry for the short length.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

The next morning came and Kagura was later to rise than Yomi, but she was slowly brought to consciousness by the smell of breakfast cooking. She slipped into her clothes for the day and went into the kitchen. She saw Yomi standing in front of the stove which had a skillet sizzling with delicious bacon. Kagura started hugging her girlfriend from behind and kissed her on the nape of her neck. "Morning, sleepyhead." Yomi chirped.

"What's on the menu this morning?" Kagura purred.

"Bacon, eggs and toast with strawberry spread that we got from the market."

"Sounds great."

The ladies sat down at the table, this time sitting very close on the same side of the table. Yomi snagged a piece of Kagura's bacon and held it with her teeth. "First come, first served." Yomi chuckled.

Kagura took her bacon back and leaned over to kiss Yomi, almost enough to make her fall out of her seat. "This is fun. We should snag things from each other more often!" Yomi chuckled as she kissed Kagura on the cheek.

...

Kagura worked through her classes, her happy demeanor visible as she carried on. Miku and Chizuru made note of her attitude and sat with her to ask her about it. "Hey, Kagura. You sure look happy." Chizuru started. "Anything good happen lately?"

"Oh yes." Kagura started, happy to tell them about her recent happenings. "Yomi chan and I became a couple! We kissed and everything!"

"I thought that might be what's got you so upbeat today." Miku added.

"Got any plans?" Chizuru asked.

"You know, I haven't asked her on any dates yet. We're just girlfriends right now."

"You better get on that. A girl like Yomi is special." Miku said.

"You think I don't know that?"

...

After classes were done for the day, Yomi met up with Kagura. They held hands as they walked back home, both with smiles beaming. Along the way, they stopped at a public fountain and sat on a bench together. Kagura rested her head on Yomi's shoulder, and Yomi put her arm around her. "So Kagura, what are your plans this Friday night?"

"Um, nothing, I guess. I haven't made any plans." Kagura replied.

"Okay. Would you like to go out this Friday?" Yomi inquired.

Kagura was a little stunned, almost as if Yomi had heard the conversation she had earlier with her friends. "That sounds great! But I don't know where we could go."

"Don't worry your pretty little head with that. I'll take care of the planning, you just be there."

"Oh okay. Any ideas?"

"I'll try to put it together tonight. Look up places, call and make reservations, all that good stuff."

"Reservations? That sounds fancy."

"I figure a classy lady like yourself is deserving of the finer things." Yomi continued, kissing Kagura on the forehead.

"How am I classy?" Kagura asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"You're learning swordsmanship from some of the best, and you're always so proper and polite."

"What does swordsmanship have to do with it?"

"The level of dedication one must put into it, both physical and mental."

Kagura saw what Yomi meant. "Okay, I guess I get it. But I'm paying."

Yomi patted Kagura on the head. "Oh no, you're not. I asked you on this date, and I'll be the one paying."

...

Not long after they got home, Yomi went to work, planning their date. She looked through local ads and the phone book for ideas. One place she found for dessert was a chocolate shop that specialized in fancier chocolates and higher cacao ratings like 71%and so on. They also had a fountain where patrons could dip their own pocky. "I think I know where we're going for dessert." Yomi said in a singsong voice.

"We're not just going to one place?" Kagura asked.

"Nope. I'm not going to be cheap or simple. I'm treating you like the goddess you are."

Kagura blushed at Yomi's comment. "I'm not all that special."

"All a matter of perspective. You claim you're not special, but from where I am, you're worth more than your weight in gold." Yomi continued, kissing Kagura's hand. "I'm going to treat you right."

"I would have been fine with just walking together around the city, not even having a destination. I just want to be with you."

"That's all good, but... I guess I just want to feel like I'm doing more with the most important lady in my life."

"Well, okay. I'll go wherever you take me."Kagura said, leaning over and kissing Yomi on the cheek.

...

After dinner and cleaning up for the night, Yomi and Kagura laid awake in bed chatting. " Can't wait for our date. " Kagura purred to Yomi.

"Be patient, my dear. The day will be here soon enough." Yomi replied.

"I guess that's what father would say, 'be patient'. For different reasons, of course."

"I certainly hope his reason is different." Yomi chuckled.

"Darling, you must escort me to dinner." Kagura laughed, imitating her father.

Both girls laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Yomi and Kagura both had been bursting with anticipation for their date, and Friday finally came around so they could go out. "Damn, if I could have turned time forward, I would have so we wouldn't have to wait so freakin' long." Yomi chuckeld as she dried off from her shower.

"Don't think I wouldn't have either." Kagura responded as she slipped on her bra and panties.

"You sure you wouldn't want to savor it?"

Kagura pondered Yomi's question as she slipped her thigh high socks on. "I guess when you put it like that, I do really want to go on this date with you. I'm really excited now, and I can only imagine what kind of surprises you've got planned for tonight."

"You'll know soon enough." Yomi trailed off as she pinched Kagura on her behind.

"Ah, what was that for?" Kagura asked, surprised.

"It was part of the surprise." Yomi said with a smile.

"Surprise, my ass." Kagura said, but caught herself. "You know what I mean."

Both ladies dressed in their best for the date. Yomi dressed in a midnight blue dress with a black belt and black heels, Kagura in a cream colored strapless with white frills and white sandals. Kagura got close to Yomi and ran a finger down her arm. "You look incredible." Kagura purred.

"You're one to talk, looking sharp like you are." Yomi responded, taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go. I called a cab for us."

"What about the humvee?"

Yomi scoffed at the question. "This is our first date, we're not going in a military vehicle."

...

The first stop on their date was a quaint little restaurant in town, specializing in fried dishes. Most things on the menu were either dei fried in tempura batter, panko bread crumbs or something of the like. They placed their orders and went to sit outside on the patio. They took a bench seat so they could sit next to each other close. "So... This is a really nice place. You been here before?" Kagura asked.

"Nope, this is my first time here too. Read some good reviews online."

"You've done your research."

Yomi pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. "This is our next stop. It's the chocolate shop I brought up. If you like pocky, you'll love this place."

Before too long, their waiter for the evening came back with their dishes. Yomi ordered the tempura shrimp with house special dipping sauce, Kagura ordered the crab Rangoons with soy paste. They both enjoyed their meals, with just the right amount of crunch, not too much batter, and the sauces paired well with everything. Yomi shared a shrimp with Kagura, who likewise shared a Rangoon with her. Both ladies also tried their dishes dipped in the other one's sauce, which was also good.

After they were done with their meals, Kagura started to pull out her card to pay, but Yomi put it back in her purse. "No, I'm paying for us, remember?" Yomi told her with a smile.

"Hmm, okay. Next time, I'm going to pay, got it?" Kagura huffed with a similar smile.

"Understandable. Like I said, I asked YOU out this time, so it's only fitting that I pay for us."

Kagura excused herself to the ladies room to freshen up. When she went in, she pulled a small bottle of mouthwash from her purse and took a cap full and swished it around, then spat out into the sink. Still at their table, Yomi sprayed some mint breath freshener in her mouth. Kagura soon rejoined her and they left for their next destination. As they were about to get in the cab, Yomi stopped and looked down the street behind them. She then took her seat beside Kagura. "What's up?" Kagura asked her.

"I think we have someone watching us, and I think I know who it is." Yomi whispered.

"Who is it?" Kagura also whispered.

"Sakuraba. If he's following us, we can fake him out and corner him, or something."

...

Their cab stopped at the chocolate shop and Yomi paid, then scanned the area around them, paying particular attention to the cars parked on the other side of the street a little ways down. She took Kagura's hand and escorted her inside the shop. When they walked in, they were greeted by the aroma of chocolates, sweets and sugary things. Yomi took two samples from a free sample display and handed one to Kagura. "According to the sign, these are a new treat they're trying out. They're chocolates filled with cherry soda." Yomi told her.

Both ladies chewed on their chocolates, and both really liked the cherry soda flavor, noting that it mixed well with the homemade chocolate. Kagura walked over to the counter to ask about the treats. "Pardon me, but would I be able to buy some more of these soda filled chocolates?"

"No, you can't. I'm paying, remember?" Yomi told her.

"Actually, neither of you have to." The Chocolatier replied. "I'll give you some if you like them. I'm still trying those out, and I'm about to start selling them, but since you like them I'll give you a pound of them."

The Chocolatier filled a bag with the chocolates and handed it to Kagura, who thanked him for the sweets. Yomi thanked him as well and pulled Kagura over to the chocolate fountain, where they filled small boxes with pocky of their choice, then took them to the register before dipping, Yomi paying for the pocky. "How much to use the fountain?"

"If you buy anything to dip, you can use it for free." He replied.

They thanked him again and took their pocky back over to the fountain and started dipping them. Kagura had picked out the strawberry pocky, Yomi picked the white chocolate/almond covered. The fountain was flowing with a special blend of Swiss chocolates, at a 64%cacao rating. Yomi dipped one of hers and let the chocolate harden, then took a bite. She ate about half of it, then offered the rest of it to Kagura, who munched it down quickly. "You've got good taste." Kagura said.

Kagura followed suit, dipping one of her strawberry pocky in the chocolate, letting it set up and taking a bite. Similarly, she ate about half and offered the rest to Yomi, but she put it in her teeth. Knowing exactly what Kagura wanted, she started munching away until their lips met. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately, the tastes of their treats blending together as their tongues danced together. When they separated, they smiled and dipped the rest of their pocky, then thanked the Chocolatier again and left for the movie theatre just down the street.

Once outside, Yomi looked down the street where she had before, with the feeling that Sakuraba was still there. "Is he still following us?" Kagura asked.

"Sure is. After the movie, let's fake him out around the corner up there. We can take him." Yomi answered.

Not letting their unwanted tail distract them, they went to the theatre and got their tickets. Yomi took them to the concession stand and picked up some popcorn and drinks for them, then they went in. The movie they went to see was an action/romance, and the theatre was reasonably full, but they managed to find seats together. As they watched the movie and munched away at their popcorn, Yomi quickly scanned around the theatre to make sure they weren't followed inside.

...

After the movie, the ladies stopped outside the theatre and Yomi glanced down the street. When she saw something, they took off running for the corner. They stopped just on the other side of the corner and waited. They heard running steps that matched the way Sakuraba ran, and the sound his shoes made when running. When he came around the corner, they both struck him in the face at the same time, knocking him down. "Mind telling us why you've been following us?" Yomi asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Damn, did you have to hit me that hard?" Sakuraba asked.

"Why were you following us?" Kagura also asked, likewise with an unamused look.

"I was just... Just..." He began, but Yomi interrupted him.

"Just what, being a pervert? If that's the case, I'd say you have it perfectly."

"No, no. I was trying to make sure you two... Were safe."

Kagura looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You've seen us fight, why are you concerned for our safety?"

"Professional courtesy."

"I don't buy that." Yomi scoffed. "Just leave us alone for the rest of the day, alright?"

Yomi took Kagura's hand and they walked away from him.

...

With the sun setting, they walked to a nearby park that was by a river that gave wonderful views of the sunset. They sat together on a bench and held hands. "Yomi, today has been amazing. You must really like me." Kagura said.

"I more than just like you, ya know." Yomi responded.

"I'm glad. I can't imagine being any happier than I am when I'm with you." Kagura trailed off, getting closer to her girlfriend, looking her in the eye. "I love you, Yomi."

Yomi and Kagura closed their eyes and kissed each other. "I love you too, Kagura."

...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Kagura had decided to tell her father about her relationship with Yomi. She went to his study, as he was spending his time there lately. He had closed his books for a moment when Kagura walked in. "Kagura, what brings you in here?" He asked.

"Well... I wanted to tell you something." She started shyly. "Yomi and I... Are together now."

"Mhm. You've been together for awhile now, right?" He replied, sipping his tea.

"I mean... Romantically."

He stopped and put his teacup down. "Romantically, huh?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you before it got too far along."

"So, she made you a woman?"

Kagura started blushing bright red at his question. "N-no, nothing like that. It's waaaaaay too early to be considering that. I meant that we're dating."

"Okay. This just happened recently?"

"Yes. We even went on our first date."

He sipped his tea again. "You know, you'll be the first gay person in the family. Not to say there haven't been others that might have been, but the first I've known of, at least. If at all possible, try to be discreet with your relationship."

Kagura bowed to her father. "Yes, father. May I ask your personal opinion, from a father daughter point?"

"I want what will make you happiest, and if Yomi is who makes you happy, then I can't say I have a problem with it."

"Thank you so much." She walked over and hugged him.

...

Yomi had similarly gone to speak with her father in a sense. Since he had passed, she could no longer speak to his physical body. She made a small statue with his name engraved upon it, which was kept at an altar in a shrine that was made for him. Whenever she needed consolation or advice, she would go speak to him there. "Greetings, honorable father. I've come to tell you the good news. I've recently started dating Kagura, the girl from the family that took me in."

The wind picked up and blew steady for a moment, then stopped. Yomi took that as a sort of response from him.

"Okay. But she's a really nice girl who's also affectionate, and believe it or not, she was the one who made the first move. She asked me out."

The statue wobbled slightly side to side, Yomi again taking that as a response.

"She makes me happy, and I plan to do the same for her. Besides, she's from a good family. She's been raised proper, she's well trained, and she's respectful. I'll bring her here to see you sometime."

The statue fell forward, landing face down. Yomi interpreted that as a joyous response.

"Thank you, father. I promise, I'll make good with her."

...

Yomi and Kagura met up after telling their fathers about their relationship, and they planned on going out again to celebrate. They decided on going for a swim, since the weather was nice. They both wore two piece swimsuits. Yomi went with a Navy blue suit, Kagura went with a yellow suit that had white frills. Out of habit, they both still took their swords. They weren't terribly far from the beach, so they planned on walking there.

When they arrived and picked their spot out, they put everything down and kicked off their flip flops. Kagura took Yomi by the hand and walked her out to the water, until they were standing about waist deep. Yomi went under the water and swam around to get behind Kagura. She reached up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her under the water with her. They both surfaced and Kagura picked Yomi up, squeezing her while looking up at her. "You're a sneaky one. You won't get me again so easily." Kagura chuckled.

"You wanna bet on that?" Yomi laughed.

Yomi reached down and started tickling Kagura on her sides, making her laugh and lose her grip, letting Yomi fall free. Yomi kept tickling her, making her lose her balance. Kagura started to fall, but Yomi caught her. Kagura looked up at her with a smile. They closed their eyes and shared a brief kiss.

When Yomi started walking away from her, Kagura pulled back on her bikini top and let it snap back Yomi spun around and gave her a smile. "You're being naughty. I like it."

"It's not naughty, it's playful." Kagura replied.

"Yeah, yeah. But you better watch out. Playfulness is contagious."

Yomi walked up to Kagura and gave her a light smack on her behind. She reached back and pinched Yomi on her behind. They started splashing each other until they both fell over in the water. When they came back up, they started floating next to each other, holding hands. Yomi pulled her hand over and kissed it.

...

The girls returned home after their swim date and went right for the shower to clean off the saltwater and sand. They stripped down and stepped into the shower together. As usual, they helped scrub each other. Yomi lightly tickled Kagura as she was scrubbing her sides, making her giggle.

After cleaning up, they climbed in bed together. Because of how comfortable they were with each other, they slept together in the nude, and tonight was no different. As they laid together, Yomi was laying on her back and Kagura was snuggled up to her left side with her hand on Yomi's belly. Her curiosity started getting the better of her, and she decided to try something. She slowly started rubbing Yomi's left breast. Yomi liked the feeling and let her continue.

Kagura started rubbing her finger on Yomi's nipple, which she also enjoyed. "There you go, being playful again." Yomi chuckled.

"I don't suppose you want me to stop?"

"No, you can keep going."

Kagura moved and started licking Yomi's other nipple, followed by lightly sucking on it. Yomi laid still and sighed as she let her girlfriend continue. Kagura moved her hand down below, kind of testing where Yomi would let her go. She started rubbing her finger around on her spot, but Yomi soon stopped her. "H-hey, none of that yet. You can touch my girls, but nothing down there yet."

"Okay."

Kagura reached back up and continued rubbing her breast while she suckled on the other. Yomi's breathing started getting faster, until she decided she'd had enough for the night. "Hnh. Okay... That's... Enough for now. If you want, we can maybe do more later. But I'm kind of sensitive right now."

"Okay. I really had fun today." Kagura purred as she nuzzled up against her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Yomi said, kissing her on the lips.

...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this one.

...

Yomi and Kagura had finished their mission and were planning on taking it easy for the rest of the day. They were about to stop in at a convenience store for some stuff to eat and drink. They held hands on the way, both beaming bright smiles. "What do you feel like doing at home?" Yomi asked.

"I guess we could just take it easy. You know, sit together on the couch and maybe watch some TV or something." Kagura answered.

"Come on, you've got your girlfriend with you. Anything else come to mind?"

Kagura blushed lightly. "Um, I guess we could kiss each other."

"I do like kissing you. Maybe we could get a bath together?"

"Trying to get me topless, huh? Okay."

In the middle of their planning, their phones started buzzing about yet another incident that was developing. "Dammit, just when we were gonna go home." Yomi grumbled.

"Let's go take care of it fast, so we can rest." Kagura replied, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"You and your kisses. They could make me do anything."

"Hehe, maybe you'll kiss me back?" Kagura chuckled, turning her face so Yomi could kiss her cheek.

Yomi moved and kissed her on the lips. "You don't have to worry about that."

They checked their phones, which were coming up with the disturbance information as it was updated. Apparently, there were a number of occurrences at the subway. Reports of c class demons were coming in, but most of them were fairly easy. They regarded it being such an alert due to the potential numbers involved.

...

Yomi and Kagura soon arrived at the subway station and found it to be barricaded by the local police, who were actually agency operatives in disguise. They walked through the police line, none of the agents stopping them since they were well known.

The platform looked deserted at first, but they soon found out how far outnumbered they were. They saw the c class demons coming out of the darkness. Kagura drew her sword and took out most of the first ones to come out, but there were many more in hiding. Yomi took out one of them with her iron. She took out another, and attempted a third, but her iron was out of holy water. Several of them surrounded her and started grabbing her with strange appendages. Kagura hooked the chain from her sword to the sheath, then fired it, making it swing around and cut them all. She ran over to check on Yomi, who seemed to be okay.

Large numbers of people started advancing on their position. Yomi was ready to engage them, but Kagura was hesitating. When she looked at their faces, she could see they still looked like people. Instead of fighting them, she kept backing away from them and pushing then away, rather than drawing her sword and fighting them.

"Kagura, fight back! You could die if you don't!" Yomi shouted.

She gripped her sword, but couldn't bring herself to draw it. "I-i can't... They still look like people... What if they're just sick?"

"They're not sick, they're zombies! Their souls have left their bodies. You'll be doing them a service by cutting them down."

Kagura still couldn't draw her sword. "It's... They don't look..."

"Fight back. Please. I don't want to lose you."

Kagura found the courage to start drawing her sword, but she wasn't fast enough to draw and strike. One of the zombies grabbed her as it was falling down, knocking her down in the process. She thought it was over for her.

Out of nowhere, a purifying spear shot through the tunnel, cleaving through the zombies, stopping after hitting the one in front of her. They both looked and saw Kagura's father standing there. He summoned Byakuei to help combat the zombies. "Byakuei, eat." He commanded.

Byakuei charged forth and started devouring the zombies as though they were common food.

...

After the mission, Kagura, her father and Yomi gathered at his home. "Hold out your hands." He ordered.

Kagura held out her hands. He then raised his sheathed sword and cracked her on the hands with it, drawing a sharp reaction from her and an angered look from Yomi. "Do you understand the importance of what you do?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should start acting like it."

He went to raise his sword again, but Yomi blocked him and punched him on his jaw. His physical strength and stature made the punch ineffective. "Yomi, what are you doing?" Kagura asked in shock.

"She understands what she did wrong. Doing anything else is just too much." Yomi snapped.

"At the very least, you'll stand up for her. Kagura, this isn't over. We'll talk later."

...

Finally at home, Yomi escorted Kagura into the house, back to the bathroom. Yomi started running the water while they undressed. When she felt it was about the right level, Yomi slipped into the water. She motioned for Kagura to sit in the tub in front of her, and she did. She put some shampoo on Kagura's hair and then her own. She worked the shampoo into a lather on Kagura, then pushed her under the water to clear her hair. Afterward, she went under the water herself.

Yomi then grabbed the soap and started scrubbing Kagura all over. On her back, on her arms, on her belly. Kagura moved her hands so they could scrub her breasts. She leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of Yomi caressing her breasts and paying special attention to her nipples.

Yomi started scrubbing her belly again, but this time, Kagura moved her hand below the water and onto her private area. Yomi scrubbed her there for a moment, making Kagura lean back and let out quiet moans. "Do you want to... Do stuff?" Yomi asked her.

"Yes, please."

"Let's finish up here and take this to the bed."

...

Neither of them bothered putting on anything, as they were about to go to bed. Yomi laid Kagura down on the bed and laid on top of her while she kissed her. Kagura spread her legs while underneath Yomi, in anticipation of what was coming. Yomi looked her in the eye as she backed away from her lips. "Are you sure you're ready? I'll only do this if you're ready."

Kagura closed her eyes as she answered. "Yes. Today when you stood up to my dad, you showed me how much you really love me. You can have me."

Yomi started kissing down her frame, stopping to kiss her breasts, sucking on each nipple. She licked both nipples and suckled on them again, making Kagura breathe faster. She continued kissing down her body, stopping to kiss her belly and lick her navel, which got a slight chuckle from her. After more kissing, she finally reached Kagura's intimate area, which was clean shaven.

Yomi used her fingers to spread her lips slightly, taking a moment to gaze at her spot. She kissed her area, then started licking her slowly. Kagura started to squirm from the new sensation she was feeling. Yomi moved herself into a better position and started rubbing Kagura's spot with her fingers. "I'm about to go in. You ready?"

"Yes. I'm all yours." Kagura said, shakily.

Yomi started pushing her index finger inside of Kagura, going slowly to try and keep from hurting her too much. She felt a tension, then a pop, and her finger went in the rest of the way. Yomi started working her middle finger inside as well, going until both fingers were inside. She looked up and saw Kagura laying flat. "You want to see?" Yomi asked.

Kagura looked down and saw her girlfriend with her fingers inside her. "I'm a woman now?"

"You certainly are."

Kagura laid back as Yomi started working her fingers around inside her. Yomi could feel Kagura gripping her fingers as she worked them in and out, up and down. Yomi kept using her fingers until she could see that Kagura may have wanted her to stop. She slowly withdrew her fingers, noticing they had a little blood on them. "Hold still, I'm going to get a towel for you." Yomi told her, then went to the bathroom.

Yomi ran some water over her hand to clear up the blood, then picked up a towel and returned to Kagura. She used the towel to clean up the blood she could see, then she put the towel under Kagura's lower body. Then she slipped under the covers and held her close. Kagura turned to kiss her, which was met happily. "Did you like it?" Yomi asked.

"It hurt a little, but it did feel really good. Can we do that again sometime?"

"Any time you want."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this one.

...

Morning came after the night where Kagura gave herself to Yomi. The light was starting to peek through the bedroom window and make its way across the room. Slowly, they both woke up, still facing each other. Yomi smiled as she moved in for a kiss. "Morning, sweetie." Yomi told her.

Kagura hugged Yomi tightly as she put her face in her chest. "Mmm. Morning..." Kagura purred, nuzzling up against Yomi's cheek.

"You're certainly cuddly this morning. Not that I mind, though." Yomi said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Mhm... Well, I'm kind of in a good place here. With my lover, in our bed."

Yomi slipped on a light shirt and some shorts and started heading for the kitchen. "You stay here, I'm going to get you some breakfast in bed."

"Can't I just eat you?" Kagura asked playfully.

"You will soon."

Kagura hummed cheerily as she prepared their meal. She decided on several things, so as to not make it too normal or bland after their night. She started by mixing the pancake batter while the pan was heating up for the breakfast sausages. She didn't plan on starting the pancakes right away, because they wouldn't take very long to cook. Once the pan was hot, she put the sausages in, which made a satisfying sizzle once they hit the pan.

Yomi pulled some blueberries out to put in the pancake batter, for the special touch. She also pulled some hard boiled eggs and strawberries from the fridge and sliced them to go with everything else. Once the sausages were done cooking, Yomi decided to put the pancake batter in the sausage pan, as it would already be greased, and the pancakes would take on some of the flavor of the sausages. Kagura waited patiently, even though the appetizing aroma of their breakfast was hitting their room. "Whatever she's making, I'm sure it'll be delicious. Sure smells that way." Kagura thought to herself.

Kagura wouldn't have to wait much longer. Yomi soon returned to their room with a tray that had two plates on it. She sat down on the bed and sat the tray where they could both reach their plates. "The pancakes aren't perfectly round, sorry bout that." Yomi said.

"Who cares what they look like, they smell great." Kagura said, stopping to take a bite. "And they taste wonderful. I care even less what they look like now."

Yomi took off her shirt before she started eating, then noticed Kagura looking at her. "What? I don't want to get that shirt dirty. Besides, you're not wearing a shirt either."

"Hehe, I guess if you get anything on you, I could lick you clean." Kagura chuckled.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Yomi laughed.

...

After their breakfast and cleaning up for the day, Yomi thought about taking Kagura out for a special day. She took her girlfriend's hand and they started walking for their first stop. Yomi walked them until they eventually reached the shrine where her father's statue was at. The trip didn't take very long, even though they were on foot. When they were at the shrine, Kagura and Yomi both slipped off their shoes before approaching the altar, then bowed when they were in front of it. "Kagura, I would like you to meet father." Yomi said with a smile.

The statue wobbled slightly to the side Kagura was standing on, who interpreted the movement as a greeting from the statue. "Yes, hello. It's an honor to meet you." Kagura responded.

"He seems happy to finally be meeting my lady." Yomi said with a smile.

"Sir, I've enjoyed being with Yomi, every second of her company is an absolute pleasure."

The statue wobbled side to side slightly, then sat back down. "Yes, we try very much to make each other happy. She makes me happy from just being there, and I'll do everything I can to return the favor to her." Yomi said.

Once again, the statue falls forward, landing on its face. Both of the girls bowed at the response, taking it as his way of giving a blessing.

...

Yomi lead Kagura into the nearby merchant district, but wouldn't tell her exactly why just yet. While they were there, they perused shops for little things. Yomi also stopped by a produce stand to pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables. Soon enough, Yomi reached a place close to her destination, and asked Kagura to wait there for a moment. Yomi went around the corner quickly. Kagura stood and waited patiently, occasionally glancing at her phone. Before too long, Yomi returned with another small bag. She took Kagura's hand and started walking them to their next destination.

She walked them to the nearby park, taking them down to the pond. They sat everything down and held each other close for a moment. Yomi kissed Kagura on the forehead again, which only made her hug a little tighter. "You're kissing me on the forehead quite a bit lately." Kagura said with a smile as she looked up at Yomi.

"You see, the forehead kiss is to say that you're mine. I love you, I'll always hold you, I'll always protect you, no matter what."

They shared a brief kiss before Yomi produced the small bag again. "Do I get to see what you went and got now?" Kagura asked.

"Of course." Yomi answered, opening the bag and pulling out a Yang necklace. She put it around Kagura's neck and kissed her forehead again. "And this one's for me." She continued, putting a Yin necklace on herself.

"Wait... these are..." Kagura started, but Yomi stopped her.

"These are to symbolize that we're forever bonded. You're mine, but only so much as I'm yours. I love you."

They both closed their eyes as they kissed once more.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this one.

...

Kagura was alone, spending a little time tending to her sword. She was honing the edge with a special stone, then polishing it to a mirror finish. She also applied a light coating of oil to prevent rust and make it easier to clean later. This coming from her father's constant reminders to maintain her swordsmanship in all forms, including and especially the blade itself.

She picked up a piece of paper to test the edge. She gently sliced the edge of the paper, leaving a strand of paper no thicker than the paper itself. As she turned the blade for further inspection, she noticed in the reflection that Yomi was standing in the door. "You look like you've been busy." Yomi said, walking over for a kiss.

"Yep. Keeping my blade in good condition is something I take pretty seriously." Kagura replied with a smile.

Yomi picked up the sliver of paper. "It definitely shows. A blade is only really useful if it's sharp and strong."

"Exactly." Kagura continued as she sheathed the sword. "So, what do we have on the agenda today?"

"We've got a meeting to go to, then after that, I don't think there's much of anything else. I was thinking of maybe cuddling up together on the couch and watching something on TV."

Kagura stood up and took Yomi's hand as they started walking for the door. "That sounds lovely."

...

Everyone attended the meeting as usual, with nothing really out of the ordinary coming up. Yomi excused herself to use the restroom, Kagura staying behind in the main room with everyone else. She looked over and saw that Nori had left his phone on the desk he was sitting at, unlocked. Feeling somewhat mischievous, Kagura looked around and saw that he wasn't there, so she picked it up and started looking through it. It was mostly funny or totally irrelevant information but one thing in the emails bin stuck out. It was a draft that outlined something less than desirable for herself and Yomi. She sent the email to her own email then erased it from his sent folder so he wouldn't get suspicious.

After everyone cleared out from the meeting and Nori came back for his phone, Kagura and Yomi sat together and looked over the email. It outlined a plan that he was forming to get the two of them broken up so he might have a better chance at Yomi. He grumbled on in the message about it being an arranged marriage and how he was upset that Yomi was clinging to Kagura like she was. "I guess he doesn't care for us as a couple." Yomi chuckled.

"Heh, looks that way. How about we kind of play along. I do some of the stuff in his email and you just act oblivious. We let him dangle for a day or two and then jump him about it?" Kagura asked.

"You're giving me another reason to love you. Turning someone's plan against them. Let's do it."

...

The next day, Kagura started acting as the email had described. She was looking around shifty, but snapping to when Yomi would look her way. They were acting together intentionally so he would notice, they were acting well enough to get noticed and for him to see what was going on, but not well enough that anyone else believed them.

Keeping up with the act was even easier for Yomi, since all she had to do was pretend she didn't know. Once they were home that night, they didn't need to act. Kagura pinned Yomi to the wall and started kissing her. "I take it you're not acting?" Yomi asked with a smile.

"Nope, I'm not acting. Can't you tell?" Kagura replied as she resumed kissing her.

Yomi gave her a light smack on the butt to get her to slow down a bit. "Okay, I get it, you love me. And I love you too."

"I know you do."

In a spur of the moment, Yomi picked Kagura up and laid her down on the couch. She climbed on top of her and started kissing her. The kissing kept going until Kagura started pulling her skirt down. Yomi stopped kissing her and looked down. "I can take a hint."

Yomi slipped her hand into Kagura's underwear and started playing with her. She worked her fingers in and out, also using her thumb to stimulate her spot. Kagura kept grinding against Yomi's hand, to which Yomi responded by speeding up. Kagura's motions slowed until she felt she had enough for the time. Yomi pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "What a hint." Kagura laughed.

...

The following day, Yomi and Kagura stopped by the bureau again for another quick meeting, one that seemed to be even less important than the one days prior. At the meeting, Kagura kept up the act, excusing herself for a moment and trying to look worried as she came back in, which Nori noticed.

After the meeting, the ladies sat together in the courtyard outside the bureau to see if they could keep up the act enough to get Nori to make a move. They pretended to argue, mostly just saying things that were irrelevant like what they had for breakfast. They were only saying it loud enough to get him to notice. When he did, Kagura faked walking off to someplace nearby that she wouldn't be seen, but to where she could see everything herself.

Taking the bait, Nori walked up to Yomi, who kept an uninterested look about her. "So, are things rocky between you two?" He asked, unaware that she knew.

"Yeah, she's been complaining about an email that was sent to her by someone. I just wish she'd let up about it." She answered, still playing along.

"I'll tell you what. How about you and me get out of here and grab sa bite to eat?"

Seeing Kagura walking up behind him, Yomi took that as the signal to stop acting. "Yeah, but there's one problem. I love Kagura. She sent your email about the arranged marriage to her own email."

"Yeah, maybe don't leave your phone unlocked." Kagura said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing going through my phone?"

"I'm going to say this only once. The woman sitting there is mine and mine alone. I'll do anything for her, so back off."

"Heh, you almost sounded believable. Tell you what, give me a valid reason I should back off and I will."

"Aside from what I just said? Okay. Pick up your sword."

Yomi stood up and put her hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Hon, you don't have to do anything crazy here."

"I said I'd do anything. If this is what it takes to get him to leave us alone, then so be it."

As Nori returned with his sword, everything became eerily quiet. Everyone looked around and suddenly one figure caught everyone's eyes. Kagura's father had shown up and drew the attention of everyone in the courtyard and anyone near a window who could see the courtyard. "My daughter, what has brought you to the point of drawing your sword against a comrade?" He asked.

"I'm defending Yomi's honor. Nori won't leave us be, and I've challenged him to this fight to end it." Kagura replied with a cool demeanor.

"Nori, is this true? And you'd better answer correctly. I'll know if you're speaking the truth." He said while looking at him.

"Uh, yes sir. I've been upset that the woman I'm arranged to marry is involved with miss Kagura."

"Hmm. Okay then. You may battle, but you both know that this battle may end you. If Nori is victorious, he may have Yomi. If Kagura wins, you will not interfere with their relationship anymore. That is, if neither of you die."

Yomi stood beside Kagura's father while they took their stance. They bowed to each other and unsheathed their swords. When Kagura's father gave the signal, they charged each other and swung their swords as hard as they could. When their swords clashed, they let out a thunderous clang and a strong burst of energy.

The two of them sliced through the air repeatedly, not landing any solid blows, although Nori did manage to leave cuts in the fabric on her shirt and knee high socks, Kagura cutting off his tie and leaving cuts on his pants. There were a number of close calls, but Kagura wasn't an easy fight, even for someone like Nori. "Swordfighting suits you, I guess. Usually, people who like the same sex-" he said, being cocky, but Kagura interrupted him.

"So what if we are gay? Love is love, jerk!"

With another strong blow of her sword, his sword shattered into splinters. When he recovered, he stopped when he saw her sword at his throat. "Nori's weapon is destroyed and he may not continue. Kagura is victorious. Do what you will."

Nori stood perfectly still, seeing his reflection in the shine of her blade. "If you're going to do it, get it over with." He said in his defeat.

"If you're not going to finish him off, I understand. But your sword has been drawn in aggression, and must taste blood before going back in the sheath."Kagura's father told her.

Kagura lightly cut the side of Nori's neck, just enough to draw blood but not so deep that it would need stitches. She rubbed his blood along the blade and returned it to the sheath. Yomi ran over to her and kissed her. " You were wonderful. I guess you reallyb will do anything. "

"I'd do anything any number of times." Kagura said.

"My daughter, I feel as though there is still much for you to learn, but you may have your moment. You have shown bravery and honor today in defending your lady. Even when you would've been justified in finishing him, you spared him."

"Thank you, father." Kagura replied as everyone bowed to him.

"Although it pains me to do so, I have lost fairly and evenly. I will not interfere with you anymore." Nori said as he bowed to Kagura, who bowed to him as well.

"You are still doing well, Kagura. You've been maintaining your sword as you should. That explains why your sword is still whole and his lays in pieces."

Kagura again thanked him and left with Yomi.

...

Night fell and a calming rain started falling as they laid together in bed. Yomi was being especially affectionate, running her hands up and down Kagura's exposed body. "I don't know of another soul that would risk their life for me in a swordfight like that." Yomi said, stopping to kiss Kagura along her chest.

"I love you, Yomi. I'd fight anyone for you, no matter the cost."

Yomi kissed her on the nipples, then positioned herself above Kagura. "You know what, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Kagura started to realize what Yomi meant when she laid next to her, spreading her legs slightly. "You gave yourself to me, it's only right that I do the same for you. Especially after standing up for me like that."

Kagura moved so she was laying on top of Yomi, her legs spread wide enough for Kagura to lay on her. "You don't need to do that. I'm happy with the way things are."

"Can you do it for me though? I want to give myself to you. Please, make me a woman."

Not wanting to refuse her lady's request, Kagura went to it. She started kissing Yomi down her body, stopping to lick her nipples. She kept going, again stopping to lick her belly button. She finally reached Yomi's lady area and took a moment to gaze at the beauty before her. She started licking her faster and faster, keeping up with her breathing. She sat up and started rubbing her spot with her index finger. As Yomi closed her eyes, Kagura started pushing her finger inside Yomi. She pushed until she felt a tension, then pushed a little more until she felt a pop and her finger went in the rest of the way.

She looked up at Yomi, who looked happy knowing that she had finally given herself to her woman. Kagura laid down on top of her, keeping her finger inside. Yomi kissed her passionately as she worked her finger around inside, copying the movements Yomi performed when in her position.

After a long time with Kagura's finger inside her, she decided she had enough for the time and Kagura pulled herself from Yomi. She looked at her finger and saw a little blood, but her finger was mostly wet from Yomi's spot. She wiped her hand with a handkerchief that was on the nightstand.

She pulled the covers up over them and kissed her again. "I'm your first as well. I can't tell you what an honor this is." Kagura whispered.

"I feel a little more complete now. Like everything is right with the world." Yomi said, taking a moment to hug Kagura as she laid on top still.

"Let's never leave the bed. I've seen our best times here."

"I like the idea, but we do have to work. Even if we don't like it."

"Work... Getting tired of the same old thing. I know we're some of the people that are qualified to do it, but damn, I'm getting tired of us always risking ourselves with no thanks from any of the people we're saving."

Yomi caressed Kagura's face, trying to comfort her. "If you do the job right, nobody will know you've even done anything. I get what you mean, though. It can be tiring. The only good things to happen recently are intimacy and your father's apparent acceptance of us, since he didn't yell at either of us this time."

Kagura laid down completely, kissing Yomi on the side of the neck. "I want things to be normal, though. How many other girls like us are even doing this? I think we should start looking into other lines of work."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe if we don't find some permanent solution, we should think about going somewhere else. But what would everyone say?" Yomi pondered.

"Who cares? We need a break. If things don't shape up soon, we should leave."

"You're my partner in everything, so I'll have to agree with you there. I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

Work with the agency was steady if nothing else, but it was starting to get old. To both Kagura and Yomi, they were doing little more than going through the motions anymore, which was dangerous, since almost every mission they went on involved some sort of mortal danger. Their home lives were still healthy, loving, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "You know what, let's talk to my father about leaving." Kagura told Yomi, who was busy giving her a back rub in bed.

"He's supposed to be there tomorrow anyway, right?"" Yomi responded as she continued rubbing.

"Yes. I think he would know what we're getting at."

Yomi laid flat on Kagura's back, running her hands down her sides as she kissed the back of her neck. "I'd hate to see you work yourself too hard."

Yomi slipped her hand underneath Kagura, starting to rub her belly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying something." Kagura purred.

"You know me so well."

Kagura rolled over and looked into Yomi's eyes. She didn't need to say a word. Yomi gave her a quick kiss and went down low. Kagura spread her legs enough to let Yomi get started. Yomi began by kissing her lady parts slowly, then beginning to lick her. Yomi rubbed Kagura's abdomen as she licked, Kagura moving to take her hand as she let out quieted, almost squeaky little moans that let Yomi know she was doing it right. Yomi lightly nibbled on Kagura's spot, which pushed her along even more.

Kagura arched her back and started pushing against Yomi as she moved closer to climax. It didn't take long, Yomi putting her index and middle fingers inside. She only moved them around a little bit and she started feeling pressure with a familiar wetness. She slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean, then moved up and laid flat on her. "I could do this all day." Yomi chuckled.

"Maybe we should try that soon, heh."

...

Morning came and the ladies woke up with the alarm, shared a brief kiss and got out of bed to get ready for the day. They showered together and got dressed, deciding to heat up breakfast from the freezer instead of making anything fresh to save a little bit of time. Their meal of choice was waffles, topped with whipped cream and fruit on the side. Yomi stepped outside and grabbed the paper, then came in and sat down beside Kagura.

She opened the paper to the jobs section and started looking at potential work in the area. She quietly munched away at her meal while she looked over jobs, thinking of things she might like or be good at in general, circling her best picks. "Hmm, plenty of opportunities. What do you think?"

Kagura scanned over the jobs while she ate, looking at some of the things Yomi had circled. "You've got some good ideas. Let's talk it over after work, maybe over dinner."

"I could have you for dinner." Yomi quipped with a smile.

"After having me for breakfast?"

Yomi ran her finger up Kagura's neck, following her jaw and putting her finger on her lips. "I could never get tired of eating you. I could taste you every meal and you'd be just as sweet."

"And you're calling me sweet? You taste pretty good too, you know."

Yomi started grinning lasciviously. "What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting you want to taste me now?"

"Later tonight, yes."

...

Another day at the agency had come and gone, and it was time for their meeting with Kagura's father. They stepped into the office and closed the door, then sat down across from him. "Ladies, what do you have on your minds?"

The ladies looked at each other, then back at him. "Father, we've been talking. While this is indeed a noble line of work, it's also steady, but it's also dangerous."

"You knew this when you picked up the sword."

"I didn't so much pick up the sword, I was born and it was put into my hand."

Her father closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "You are correct. It's been in the family for awhile now."

"But that's just it. When am I supposed to grow as a person? When am I supposed to have my own life? I'll never have that if I'm always fighting otherworldly beasts and spirits. I want to be strong, I want to be a better person, but it'll never happen if this is all I ever do."

He thought about her response again. "You've got some good points. We do need you here, but what you say is correct. You should expand on things. You can't reap the same crop from the same soil every season."

"We're not looking to leave altogether. At least not now, anyway." Yomi started. "If things don't lighten up, we would like to consider other options."

"It's the other way as well. What if something happens and the agency isn't needed anymore? It's very unlikely, but what if that happens?"

"It is unlikely yes, but the possibility still exists." He stood up and walked over to look out the window. "Kagura, you've really grown in these last few years. You went from a simple, sweet girl to a sharp, strong woman. You've never hesitated to fight, and recently, you defended the honor of your woman. That stands out to me. Even though you knew you could've died, you still took your sword in hand and did what was needed. That is worthy of respect."

"Thank you. I'd stand up for her any day, no matter what." She said as Yomi took her hand.

"I can understand your position. But allow me to make a suggestion. Take a vacation. You've both got some vacation time anyway, so why don't you do that? You two spend some time away from it all, just the two of you. I can even give you an agency credit card, and we'll just write off your expenses as business related."

"We can do that?" Kagura asked in surprise.

"Of course. We've spent more money on less necessary things before. If you'd like to take your vacation, can you at least wait until the end of the week?"

"Of course, that's only a few days."

"Very well. Starting this weekend, you're on vacation."

...

Along the way, Yomi called a local pizza place and ordered a pizza with breadsticks and dipping sauce to be delivered. Since they were almost home, it would arrive shortly after they did. Once they got home, they kicked off their shoes and sat on the couch. Yomi picked the paper up and glanced at some of their choices, then started thinking about those jobs. "I guess I could be a bartender. I know a few drinks already, and I can always take a class if I need to."

Kagura started picturing Yomi serving drinks at a local nightclub. "Hottest girl around serving the coolest drinks."

... Both ladies could picture Yomi mixing drinks at night. Yomi got an order for a simple drink, the screwdriver. She mixed together Vodka and orange juice, shook it up and poured it. The patron took it and started drinking. Another customer came up and asked for a rum and coke. She mixed the drinks together and stirred them, as shaking it would've made the Coke fizz up badly.

One customer who had snuck in his own drinks and was already pretty soused came up and asked for a shot of wet pussy. She put the butterscotch schnapps and tequila rose on the bar and then a shotglass. He leans over the bar and started looking her up and down. "I didn't mean the drink, sugar tits." He said, the whiskey on his breath clear.

Yomi put the shotglass away, then grabbed him by his cheap tie, yanked down and slammed his face against the bar. She used a switchblade to stab his tie to the bar, then she turned him over and poured the schnapps on his face then she walked out.

...

"Hmm... Maybe that wouldn't work out. Too many possibilities for weirdos to hit on you." Kagura told her.

Around this time, the pizza arrived. Kagura answered the door, paid the delivery person and came back to sit next to Yomi. They opened everything up and started eating. Yomi looked at the paper again, pointing to the pizza cook job. "This is the same place we ordered from. What about giving that a try?"

Kagura thought about it. "I do like food, and I do like to cook."

...

The ladies began imagining Kagura at the pizza place.

This pizza place hand rolled all of their dough, which was a preferred touch by all of the locals who order their food. She took a ball of dough that had been made by the prep cook. She rolled it out, getting it thin enough to toss. Once it was thin enough, she picked it up and started tossing it. She twirled it like everyone had seen on TV before.

After tossing and getting it to the right size and thickness, Kagura laid the newly formed crust on the board. Next, she took a ladle of pizza sauce and spread it, then she added the cheese and the pepperoni. Finally, she put the pizza in the oven.

Noting that she had a little bit of time, she decided to cut some of the toppings to size for portioning. Kagura placed a couple onions, some green bell peppers and some pineapple rings on the cutting board. Using the sharper knife she brought from home, she quickly and skillfully cut everything into size and stopped to check the pizza. It still had a little bit of time left, so she went back to portions. After sliding the toppings into containers, she wrapped them up with plastic wrap and marked them with the date and contents on pieces of tape.

After placing them in the walk-in cooler, she returned to check the pizza. It didn't seem to be cooking very well. She looked at the dial and saw that it was off. She turned the dial on and nothing happened. She grabbed the special lighter and clicked it inside the oven, but didn't wait for the gas to clear. The oven belched out a fireball that burned off Kagura's eyebrows.

...

"Well, there are risks in any line of work." Yomi said.

After eating what they could, they put the rest of the food in the refrigerator and headed for the bathroom. Both of them brushed their teeth, flossed and swished some mouthwash to freshen up their breaths. They undressed and stepped into the shower together. After a few minutes of the water going and scrubbing each other, Kagura faced Yomi with a sweet smile. A smile that hid what she was planning on doing.

They shared a quick kiss, then Kagura pushed Yomi back against the wall. Kagura went down on her knees and started licking away at Yomi's lady spot. Yomi started panting and moaning in time with Kagura's motions. After a few minutes, Yomi started getting weak in the knees, but Kagura kept her place and let Yomi rest some of her weight on her face. Kagura used that to get as deep as her tongue could go. Kagura's motions kept going and Yomi put her hand on top of her head.

Kagura started using her fingers to stimulate her spot while she licked, and that was what pushed her over the top. Kagura stood up and Yomi pulled her in for a long, loving kiss.

Their shower finished, they made their way to the bedroom and climbed in, turning on the TV and covering up. Yomi snuggled up to Kagura's side and Kagura put her arm around her. "So, where do you want to go for our time off?" Kagura asked.

"I'm thinking somewhere warm. Warm and calm." Yomi answered, hugging Kagura.

"Hmm... Think we could go somewhere with a beach?" Kagura replied.

"Someplace warm and with a beach. There must be a bunch of places that fit the bill. What about the Bahamas? The weather is good, the beaches are gorgeous and there are a bunch of resorts we could pick from."

"I guess it's settled. We're going to the Bahamas. This means I get see you in a swimsuit." Kagura chuckled.

"We see each other naked every day. We're also naked right now. Why bother with a swimsuit?"

"I didn't say you'd be wearing it the whole time we're there."

...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

After what seemed like forever, Yomi and Kagura finished their workweek and were at home preparing for their flight to the Bahamas to start their much needed vacation. Since they had already bought the tickets, they only needed to show up to the airport with the printed receipt to claim their tickets. They showered and put together clean clothes to pack, both of them making sure to pack swimsuits and light, flowing garments. They dressed as light and simple as possible, dressing with tank tops, skirts and flip flops to reduce time needed to clear screening at the airport. Yomi called the cab and they stepped outside to wait for it. "So, I saw that little thing you packed. What are you trying to get done on this trip?" Yomi asked, a naughty grin about her.

"You. I'm planning on making you see and feel things you never have before." Kagura answered calmly.

"Damn, I can't wait to get you to bed." Yomi responded, leaning over for a kiss on the lips.

The cab pulled up and they put their things in the trunk and took their seats to head out. The ride was rather uneventful, and they soon arrived at the airport. Kagura swiped the agency card to pay, they took their things and headed in. They checked in at the counter and began the process. Since they were so lightly dressed, screening took almost no time at all. When the agent checked their luggage in the x-ray machine, they found the toys Kagura had packed. They took the bag aside and opened it to check it out. Kagura blushed bright red when they took one out of her bag, which was made a little more awkward by the fact that it was still in the packaging. "Um, I think we can leave the other one in there." The agent said.

"Other one? What other one?" Yomi asked.

"Don't worry about that yet." Kagura answered, her face still tomato red.

...

After putting their luggage in the overhead compartments, Kagura waited until Yomi was looking away and slipped the other, smaller toy out of her bag and put it in her pocket. She didn't want Yomi knowing what it was, and wanted to surprise her. After takeoff and after the seatbelt light was switched off, Kagura leaned over to whisper in Yomi's ear. "Hey, you wanna join the mile high club?"

Yomi let a smile sneak up on her face. "You go first. I'll be there in a second."

Kagura left her seat to head for a bathroom. Yomi was close behind, but waited for nobody to be looking before slipping into the bathroom with her. Kagura grabbed her and started holding her from behind, slipping her right hand into Yomi's underwear, while her left hand went up to Yomi's left breast. She slowly rubbed her spot, getting her started, the light pleasure making her breathe faster. When Kagura started putting her middle finger into Yomi's spot, she felt a strong vibration on Kagura's finger. When her finger was all the way inside, a small vibrating ring was pressed up against Yomi's area. She put her own hand over her mouth to quiet her squeals and moans of pleasure.

After only a few seconds, Yomi could feel her knees getting weak and she started going down, Kagura holding on to her the whole way. When she started going over the top, Yomi put her hand on Kagura's. When Kagura remover her finger, Yomi gathered herself and took the ring from her. "You cheated." Yomi laughed.

"Oh? So you didn't like it?" Kagura replied, a slightly smug look on her face.

"Oh, I did. But damn, that wasn't fair. I was expecting a finger or two, not this."

As Kagura turned to wash her hands, Yomi slipped the ring on and reached underneath Kagura, going between her legs and the finger with the ring went in all the way. Kagura struggled to keep standing, especially when Yomi put her arm around her waist. She moved her finger around inside while keeping the vibrating ring pressed against her spot. In a similar fashion, Kagura didn't take too long to reach climax. They shared a kiss and cleaned up before leaving the bathroom. Yomi peeked out first, making sure they weren't holding the restroom too long. Seeing nobody there, they both stepped out and went back to their seats while trying to look innocent.

...

After the long plane ride, the ladies decided to check into a hotel and rest until the next day. Kagura received a message from her father about accommodations. Since he saw where they were headed when they used the agency card for the flight, he was able to call ahead and reserve a hotel room for them. They called a cab and headed straight there. The hotel was a nice place, 4 star rating, with all of the amenities expected of such a place. They checked in and went up to their room, which was on the penthouse floor. It had a small deck outside with chairs, a table, a grill and a small bar. None of this mattered to them. They just wanted to relax together.

"Hey, before we hit the shower, I wanted to try something." Kagura started, reaching into her bag. "If you'd like, we can try lovemaking with this." She said, holding up the attachable marital aid.

Yomi licked her lips when she saw the toy. "Okay, I like that idea. But I get to use it on you first."

Agreeing to the idea as well, Kagura started taking off her clothes after she handed the toy to Yomi, who also started disrobing. Once they were both undressed, Kagura laid on her back on the bed while Yomi put the toy on and climbed onto the bed herself. "Please, be gentle." Kagura asked of Yomi.

"Of course."

Yomi applied some lubricant to the toy to make it work easier. She then started rubbing it around on Kagura's spot, making her chuckle lightly. Yomi looked up at her to let her know she was about to start. Slowly, Yomi slid the toy inside of Kagura. When she was inside her all the way, Yomi looked at Kagura. "Does it hurt?"

"N...No, it's a little... there's not much room, is all." Kagura chuckled.

Yomi started moving her hips, the motion making Kagura grab the sheets from the pleasure. Even though she was going slowly, Kagura was fighting to quiet her moans and squeals. Yomi reached down and started pinching her nipples, and that extra bit of simulation gave her the climax Yomi was aiming to give her. She slowly pulled the toy out of her and removed it. "You feeling okay?"

"That *huff* was incredible *huff*. You ready for yours?" Kagura responded, reaching for the toy.

"You don't need to do it right now. We can wait til tomorrow." Yomi answered.

Kagura put the toy on herself and laid down again, then patted her lap. "I want you to feel this too. It's amazing."

Wanting to see for herself what Kagura had just felt, Yomi climbed up on the bed and over Kagura. She lowered herself, sitting on the toy until it was completely inside her lady spot. She laid down so she could kiss Kagura while Kagura started moving her hips up and down. One of Kagura's hands moved down Yomi's back and stopped to grab her butt. A moment later, Yomi sat back up and fully rested her weight on the toy. Kagura took the opportunity and started rubbing Yomi's spot, and when she did, she could see Yomi's abdominal muscles tensing up. Yomi's eyes started rolling back and she slumped over into Kagura's arms.

"I think we've found the newest, best way to do this." Kagura whispered.

"I think I just saw things..." Yomi laughed.

...

The next day came around and the ladies woke up to enjoy the next day of their vacation. They picked out their clothes and showered, then dressed and left for the lobby to see what there was to do nearby. Yomi stepped over to the activities board for the hotel to look for something they could do together. She found something that she thought would be pretty good and told Kagura. "What do you think of hot stone massage?"

Kagura looked at the pamphlet. "That seems nice. We could stand to have the tension from the agency relieved."

They walked over to the massage parlor and paid for their session, then they went into the room they were assigned. There were two tables in the room, which had a great view of the beach and the ocean. They took off their shirts and bras, then laid face down. Two masseurs came in and began heating the water for the stones. While they waited for that, the masseurs started working on some other places. They started on Yomi and Kagura's necks, rubbing them and relieving some tension held in their necks.

When the stones were ready, they started placing the stones on their backs, shoulders and necks. Some of the stones were put in their legs, feet and between their toes. The masseurs kept massaging them, occasionally moving the stones and replacing them as they cooled off. It surprised the masseurs at just how much tension they had in their bodies, but they kept working until it was all gone.

When they were finished, they redressed and headed over to the bar for something light and healthy to drink. The bartender suggested blended fruit drinks and gave them the menu. Kagura picked the kiwi strawberry and Yomi picked the peach mango. It didn't take long for their drinks to come up, and they stayed at the bar while drinking them. "My goodness, I feel so much better after that massage." Kagura said happily.

"That workout on the plane and the one in our room helped relax us." Yomi replied, continuing to sip on her drink.

"What's next? We have some more time here."

Yomi looked around and saw a poster for a local show at a playhouse. "What about that? Taking in a show could be nice."

"I'd love to see a show!"

...

Yomi took Kagura by the hand while they made their way to the playhouse. She called for information and to possibly get a reservation, but the playhouse didn't take reservations. Soon enough, they arrived, bought their tickets and took their seats when the show was about to start.

As the players took the stage, Kagura took Yomi's arm and snuggled up against her. Yomi looked over and locked eyes with her and they shared a kiss as the show started.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ga Rei Zero in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration

...

After their vacation, Kagura and Yomi flew back home, well rested and ready to resume their duties with the Agency. It was almost surprising how calm things were while they were gone, only a handful of almost negligible responses, all of which were handled quickly. Not long after getting off the plane, they received a message that there was a class C in the general area, but couldn't be pinned down. They headed home and unpacked, then dressed in their typical clothes. While they were undressed, Yomi took the opportunity to pinch Kagura on her butt. "Come now, we've got work to do." Kagura chuckled. "We can do that stuff later."

"Oh, we will. You can count on that." Yomi responded, looking her up and down as she slipped her panties on.

Ready for their first night back at work, they took their swords and headed out.

...

The city was eerily quiet, even for the time of night they were out. Yomi tried clapping to draw the creature out, but it failed and the creature didn't appear. A man driving a box truck came up and stopped before the ladies. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted, honking the horn.

He didn't know that his actions would draw out what they were after, Yomi feeling what was about to happen. She signaled Kagura to cover her ears, and she did. A deafening boom was heard, followed by glass shattering from high above them. After covering from the glass, Yomi summoned Ranguren, which crushed the truck and then made itself visible. Kagura checked the man to see if he was okay, and he was simply knocked out. After checking him, the creature finally appeared, which was an Echoer, which is a mimic of sorts. "We attack in alternating waves. I'll go first." Yomi said.

"Okay pocky." Kagura replied.

Yomi charged the creature, and just as she was swinging her sword, the Echoer changed form to match Yomi. Every time she slashed at the creature, its own sword met Yomi's, cancelling out the attack. Kagura ran up, and just as it did with Yomi, it changed form to match her. Similarly, it matched her blow for blow. "Ranguren, roar wave!" Yomi shouted.

Ranguren let out a powerful roar, which was much stronger than usual, which was directly related to her relaxed state after their vacation. The Echoer absorbed the roar, then fired it back at Yomi, which she managed to dodge just in time. "Yomi!" Kagura shouted, worried about her.

"I'm fine, go after it!" Yomi responded.

Kagura started running after the Echoer, which started flying up to the roof area of a parking garage. Kagura put her sheath down on the road while holding the sword, then fired, propelling herself up to the roof after the creature. When she caught up to it, it changed to match her again. In a repeat of earlier events, it matched her blow for blow. One final charge had Kagura take a knee while the Echoer changed to its usual shape. Yomi stabbed it in the back and twisted her sword, making the creature vanish. Yomi stepped up to Kagura, helping her stand. "I guess it's dead, huh?" Yomi asked with a smile.

Kagura looked behind her, seeing a number of copies of herself and Yomi. Mei appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Yomi, roar wave."

Yomi made Ranguren roar wave, but directed the wave to the sky. The sound broke every window in the area, and started setting off car alarms. The copies were stunned long enough for Kagura and Yomi to recover, and the three of them started slashing away at the stunned copies, all of which warped and vanished with each cut. "I guess that was easy enough, but you two should be more careful. Echoers always travel in packs."

"Yeah, guess it slipped my mind." Yomi said.

...

After defeating the echoers, Yomi and Kagura stopped at the market before heading home. "What did you feel like tonight?" Kagura asked.

"I'm thinking creme croquettes." Yomi answered in a relaxed tone.

"But aren't those difficult to make?"

"I don't plan on lifting a finger."

"Wait, I'm going to make them?"

"What? You're the lackey. I don't make the rules."

They stopped by the frozen section and Kagura picked up a box of croquettes. "These should do nicely."

"Frozen? Come on."

"Hey, be grateful I'm even doing this." Kagura said, sticking her tongue out.

"Eh, that's fine. Next up is the impulse buy isle!"

...

Along the way home, their phones started buzzing about numerous responses throughout the city. They decided to split up to cover more ground, with Kagura heading in the direction of the school due to familiarity.

Miku and Chizuru were at the school, trying to improve their times in the pool. They swam back and forth, timing each other. After their swim, they hit the showers. "Heh, we were just in a big bath and now we need more water?" Chizuru chuckled.

"Meh, it's a good idea either way. God only knows about the stuff that the filters don't catch in the pool." Miku said.

They turned the water on and started rinsing off. As she was stepping over to grab the soap, Chizuru stopped and yelped. "What the hell is this? Who left a hair clip here?" She asked, stepping back and noticing her foot was bleeding.

Miku turned the water off and looked down. "Ew, better get that wrapped up and get to the nurse, if she's still here."

Chizuru wrapped her foot with bandages from the nearby first aid kit, then they left for the nurse's office. As they came up near her office, they stopped for a moment and Miku looked down. "Your foot is bleeding again."

Chizuru looked down, and it looked like the blood was not fresh enough to be hers. "This is cold, can't be mine. But who else..." She trailed off, looking in the direction of the nurse's office, which is where a sort of blood trail went to.

They saw a man thrown out of the doorway and then dragged back in. They took a few steps back, then started moving away when they heard blows landing. The nurse came from her office, but wasn't herself, as she was under the control of a class D mind control creature, a latcher. They started running when they saw the nurse with a pipe in her hand, the pipe covered in blood. They ran until they thought they had broken line of sight, then took cover in a locker in one of the classrooms. They both tried to steady their breathing to keep from making too much noise, but to no avail. The latcher controlling the nurse could sense them in the room and made her turn in to follow them.

She stopped in front of the locker and started beating on the sides of it with the pipe, leaving large dents as she struck it, her strength higher than normal due to the latcher's control. As the locker was steadily getting crushed from the repeated blows, the door started popping open. Kagura showed up and sliced her arm off, after which it started flopping around as though it were still alive. When she saw it was the nurse, Kagura backed up until her back was to the wall. "No, stay away. I don't want to hurt you..." She said, keeping her sword pointed at her.

She kept circling, backing away from the nurse as she kept her sword at the ready. "It is our job to dispose of those who would unleash the foulness of death in this world." Kagura said shakily, reluctant to swing at the nurse, even if she was under attack. "It is our job... to dispose of those... who would unleash the foulness of death in this world..."

When the nurse finally lunged at her, Kagura swung her sword and made a lethal cut. When the nurse's body dropped to the floor, Kagura dropped her sword and went to her knees and vomited. Miku and Chizuru came out of the locker and saw her. "...Tsuchimiya?"

Help arrived soon enough, with members of the agency being the first to the scene. They interviewed Miku and Chizuru, who were still shook up, but not as bad as Kagura. Yomi made it to the school and quickly made it to the classroom. "Kagura..." She said, making Kagura snap to and lock eyes on her.

Kagura dropped her sword and ran over to Yomi, who held her in a hug. "Yomi... Yomi... Yomi..." She said, a tremble in her voice.

"Tsuchimiya, what is all of this?" Chizuru snapped out, upset over seeing Kagura kill the nurse.

...

Kagura was given time off for the case of PTSD she got from killing the nurse. She felt like her body was just going through the motions autonomously, reacting to memory alone. She picked up a bouquet of flowers to lay at her grave and went to the graveyard. She placed the bouquet at the headstone and bowed as she started crying. Miku and Chizuru also went to the graveyard and saw Kagura there. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Chizuru spat out.

Kagura looked at her but couldn't bring herself to answer. "Well? Say something. Why are you crying? You're the one who killed her." She continued, noticing Kagura had her sword. "That's the weapon you used. Are you going to try and kill us with that too?"

"Yatchin! That's mean!" Miku said, trying to calm her.

Kagura stood up and Chizuru grabbed her by the collar. "Say something. You killed her."

"Go ahead, hit me." Kagura said weakly, startling the other two. "I deserve it. I really didn't want to do it. If you resent me that much, hit me."

Chizuru swung and hit her in the face and she just accepted it. She went to swing again, but Miku stopped her. "That's enough, can't you see she's hurting too?"

"Not nearly enough."

"You can do it again. I'm really very sorry for what I've done, even if it was my duty. Even though she was trying to kill me too, I didn't want it to go that way."

Chizuru could see it in Kagura's eyes that she really did feel bad. "You... You dummy. I didn't want to hit you. I'm... I'm just messed up that the nurse..."

Chizuru took her close in a hug and Miku joined them. Afterwards, Kagura explained everything to them about her work with the agency, and how everyone born into the family takes on the same responsibilities.

...

At home, Yomi helped Kagura along and helped her eat, then helped her take a shower, then finally to the bed. She held Yomi tightly as she shivered. "You cold? We can put some clothes on or get an extra blanket." Yomi said.

"No, It's just... I don't know how much more I can do this. I didn't just kill a ghost or some other demon, I killed someone I knew." Kagura said as she started to tear up.

Yomi kissed her on the forehead. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but you know I'm right here. Let it out."

"I don't know. I don't know about the agency anymore. Maybe we really should leave. I don't want anymore innocent deaths on my hands."

Yomi didn't think someone attacking was really innocent, but didn't want to make things any worse, and didn't say anything about that. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be beside you the whole way."

"Yomi... for now, just please don't let go of me."

Yomi held her tight as she finally started crying over the death of the nurse.

...


End file.
